


Drinking Whiskey Alone

by Iamthe_BEES



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Tags May Change, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthe_BEES/pseuds/Iamthe_BEES
Summary: Sometimes you just need to escape the trouble of the world, and one night the Red Leader finds himself looking for an escape. And he just so happens to be found by someone he wasn't expecting to meet face-to-face.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Drinking Whiskey Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Sad and It's Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356324) by [vanceypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanceypants/pseuds/vanceypants). 



You stand outside of a bar near the edge of town.

A warm glow emanates from the translucent windows. You step inside, as the door opens a small bell rings above your head. The bar falls silent for a few dragging seconds as about half-a-dozen eyes fall upon you, then everybody returns to their previous activities. The few people that sat in the warmly lit bar mostly sat alone, a pair of older men sat by one of the windows playing a wordless game of cards.

You sit down on a stool off to the side at the front of the bar, and the bartender puts down the cup he was cleaning, walking over to stand across from you. He doesn’t speak right away, he takes a second to examine you, and as his eyes wander over your scar riddled face you worry that he’ll tell you to leave the moment he recognizes you. But he doesn’t. Instead he finally asks the expected question.

_“What’ll it be?”_ His monotone voice is hushed to not disturb the silence that blankets the quant tavern, you look down as you cross your arms across the countertop in front of you. Even though you hadn’t said a word the bartender nodded in understanding.

Hearing a small ring come from the front door the bar falls into a still silence once again as everyone’s eyes fall onto the newcomer into the bar, you don’t look up though. The footsteps of the person who had just entered the cozy bar are drowned out by the thoughts that are swirling through your head.

Interesting how this place is a peaceful sanctuary, a place where people come to forget about everything. Forget about the fighting between the Red Army and the Resistance, and their problems and worries. This is a place where people can focus on nothing more than the present and having a couple of drinks.

 _So why are you here?_ The question rings in your ears, it’s been nagging at you ever since you found yourself standing outside of the cozy looking bar.

Out of the corner of your eye you see a man dressed in blue shuffle into the seat next to you. The bartender curtly walks over to the man, before he even asks the question, the man orders his drink.

_“I’ll have vodka, Smirnoff preferable,”_ he pauses, glancing over at you “and a whiskey for him” he adds.

You see the bartender nod and turn around scanning the shelfs, there’s a variety of alcohol lining the shelfs, liquors, beers, and wines. The bartender then walks into the back apparently not finding the specific drink that was ordered by the man sitting next to you.

As the bartender leaves your sight you glance up at the man beside you, he’s wearing a high-tech visor over his eyes, and green pixelated eyes are projected on the visor in-place of eyes, his hair is slicked back ever so slightly and the way his hair was spiked seemed unnatural. Seeing this man feels like deja vu, as if you’ve seen him before, and forgotten memories that you’ve locked away start to surface the longer you look at him. But as his pixelated eyes look over at you, a pit suddenly grows in your stomach, a sense of dread and regret washes over for things you’ve done but can’t recall. Your eyes dart back in front of you, the atmosphere tenses, time seems to freeze, his digital eyes bore into you, and you wait. 

For what? Why are you waiting? You’re scared. But you don’t understand why.

Your body involuntarily jolts as a hand is placed on your shoulder, hesitantly your eyes meet the green eyes projected across the visor, the man next to you gives a small comforting smile. And suddenly all of the tension in your body melts away, your shoulders relax, and you can’t help the smile that crosses your lips.

As the bartender returns, both of you look back down and the hand that rested on your shoulder is removed, you can't help but miss the gentle touch. A glass filled with whiskey is placed in front of you, tilting the glass towards yourself the dark amber liquid ripples, your eyes wander over towards the man next to you, he places a glass filled with transparent liquid --most likely the smirnoff he requested-- to his lips, you can't help but linger your gaze on his lips before promptly returning your focus to your own drink.

With a sigh, you lift the glass and take a few sips of the whiskey, it’s strong but has a warm sweetness to it. And so you and the man in blue sit and drink, even though you both sit beside each other, you end up sitting alone.

  
  



End file.
